


自蛇纲/誓言

by lanyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Multi, 自蛇纲友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 友情向，三人少年时代。CP不明显，完全按照友情向写的。自来也为主视角。原来想六一的时候发，写写停停，写到端午前才勉强弄完，来不及改了，前后不搭胡言乱语别介意。灵感是以前看神奇动物时，老格和老阿（·······）两个人少年时下的血盟，虽然我不吃这对，但挺喜欢这个血誓的设定。大概是上年纪了，重温三忍打架，我竟然在担心他们三的养老保险和医疗保险，看来木叶的工资和五险一金不咋滴，要不然咋人才都留不住，可不是待遇差么，钱少事多出差还多还没补助，要我也跳槽。看看纲手，跳出木叶后再回来直接升火影，职位升了几个档次，虽然待遇感觉还是不咋的·········
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Kudos: 1





	自蛇纲/誓言

隐约雷鸣 阴霾天空 但盼风雨来 能留你在此  
隐约雷鸣 阴霾天空 即使天无雨 我亦留此地

——《万叶集》雷神短歌

“忌雨？”趁纲手不注意，自来也夺过符纸，下意识念出声“什么意思？下雨天不能送亲吗？什么破任务提示能不能给清楚点？又不是写侦探小说！”

“第一，这不是破任务。”纲手随手赏给他一个暴栗，“第二，吊车尾不懂别乱解签！”她将符纸塞进大蛇丸手里，说道“你看看，有线索吗？”

起因是火沙两国的联姻。纳彩，问名，纳吉，纳征，请期顺利完成后，只差亲迎。新娘的车嫁早已备好，迎亲的沙之国大名也派出了三名代理使臣，火之国的大名夫人按照习俗，临行前前往神社为将要出嫁的女儿祈福问卦，卜凶祛祸。然而抽到的签却写作：凶——三界无安，犹如火宅，如是等火，炽然不息。神社主持遂给出的解签之法：忌雨。

爱女心切的大名增加送亲的护卫同时，更亲自向木叶发布通告：重金悬赏能够暗中保护公主的忍者。木叶筹谋擘画，最后将任务交给猿飞日斩。

“为什么要交给我们这个任务？也太没难度了吧？”自来也揉揉头上的大包，心里不爽，“而且我可是听说老师马上就要继任······”

自来也虽然只开口了半句，但所有人心照不宣。

二代目牺牲后，他的三个徒弟暗暗角逐三代目的位置，其中呼声最高，人气最盛的则是猿飞日斩。

“所以说你真是个白痴。”纲手叹了声气，以手抚额，“这个任务的难度并不重要，重要的是可以和大名攀上一面，这对木叶日后的任务金来源非常重要。”

二代目的暴毙对木叶和大名的合作产生巨大打击。

继承人的态度如何？木叶的可靠度又如何？这些都是大名没有说出的疑虑。

因此作为继承人的三代目必须重新向各位大名展现木叶的实力以及诚意，甚者，需要建立必要的人情，尤其距离木叶最近的火之国大名。

数百年来，从未有大名把送亲作为任务交给忍者。一来婚丧嫁娶，涉及世家隐私，不方便外人插手；二来，忍者杀气过重，冲撞结亲的喜庆。这次大名肯把送亲的任务交给木叶，不止是继续合作的契机，更有隐晦的拉拢之意。投桃报李，木叶自然不会怠慢。

然而自来也一点没在意纲手话里有话，只是一门心思扑在那张符纸上。他没心没肺地伸过白毛脑袋，红色的眼线几乎触上大蛇丸细白的手指。

“太近了。”大蛇丸下意识地退后一步，七月流火，酷暑难消，白衫沁湿，为了避开自来也不请自来的亲昵举动，亦或者仅仅为赶走恼人的鸣蜩，他忽然又开口道，“或许和狐狸雨的传说有关。”

“狐狸雨？下狐狸的雨？”

“指太阳雨。”大蛇丸赶紧打消自来也狐狸满天飞的瞎想，“传说狐狸嫁女，天就会下太阳雨。”

“那又如何？”

“嗯，所以民间嫁女时十分忌讳太阳雨，因为来迎亲的公狐狸可能因此弄错送亲队伍，把人类的新娘迎走，当然这是很早以前的传说。”

“所以，解签的意思是让我们在交接时不要弄错新郎而不是多带几把伞？”

大蛇丸深深看了自来也一眼，隐隐透露出怜悯之色。

“你的猜测角度很新颖。”

“哼哼，那当然。”他一甩头，摆出尔等皆为凡人还不快来膜拜的得意样，然后突然伸出一根手指，以“真像只有一个”的气势继续说道，“不过这些都只是引我们上当的幌子。”

“？”大蛇丸和纲手同时面露好奇之色。

“你们想想，签上明明白白说了火宅代表无安现世，既然造成不详的是火，自然要用水来灭，可这样就和解签矛盾了，因为解签上写的是忌雨。”伸出的指头狗尾巴草似得摇晃，“所以，解签上的忌雨其实是一个欲盖弥彰的幌子，真正的解签方法——”

自来也手上迅速结印，一个小水球猝不及防地打湿了白纸黑字。

“真正方法其实隐藏在空白的地方，只要用水打湿符纸就能······诶？怎么什么也没有？”他目不转睛地瞪着大蛇丸手上洇湿的纸。

除了墨迹晕染，什么事情也没有发生。

“那——就是用火烤，用火烧一下就会出现······”他抬手又结了个印，然后腮帮一鼓——

“够了！你这个白痴！我们一会还得把符纸还回去！”纲手一拳打上自来也的肩膀，慌乱间搡了身边人一把，大蛇丸手指一松，飘落的符纸擦过小火球，瞬间烧得一干二净。

此时正值夏去秋来，烈日灼灼，气候却温婉适宜，一身闷热，被凉风卷走，天地浩瀚，落花闲云，黑乎乎的残屑随风而逝，踪迹难觅。千言万语汇在三人唇边，却又被眼前广袤无垠的浩淼即刻夺取。

“彩云易散，霁月难逢啊！”半响，大蛇丸感慨了一句。

“······”

“······”

··································································

当天下午，三人就被猿飞拎到神社门口，每人背上附着荆条，效仿古人“负荆请罪”。

烈日高悬，神社的僧侣好意将三人安排在授予所外阴凉的廊沿，甚至端来三碗沁人的凉水。这下，倒不像是来赔罪，更像春游。

六只脚丫悠闲地在廊下晃荡，引来神社一只黑猫，躲在对面的树荫下，圆溜溜的黑眼珠不错地跟着脚丫左右摆动。授予所内猿飞老师沙哑的嗓音像断了线的风筝，陆陆续续随风传来。

“不好意思啊，大师，徒弟不懂事，把解签的符纸给烧了，麻烦您再写一张······”

“长物而已，我再写一幅。”

“多谢大师。”

“无碍，贫僧倒有一事或许需要施主帮忙。”

“大师请说。”

“本社有一秘宝卷宗不日失窃。若施主有幸拾得，请即刻销毁。”

“毁了？太可惜了吧？”

“一切众生，深著爱欲，爱欲生忧，将为火害，珍珠罗网，又能幸焉？生死得求，作茧自缚，但离虚妄，名为解脱。罢了罢了，若销毁神器，能解脱众人，也值当。”

“啊？呃······哦······那个卷轴写了什么？”

“提了一首取自万叶集的雷神短歌······”

“呼啦——”神社门前飞鸟振翅，此起彼伏。群鸟散去，寺门前已严阵以待，几十个带刀护卫神情肃穆，簇拥着一群华服女子款款而至，中间的一位服饰繁盛，单衣层叠，鍪金镶玉，好像重重花瓣随着主人亦步亦趋摇曳生姿，身旁的侍女展开花团锦簇的折扇面，将她的面容遮得严严实实。

自来也端着手中的空碗，歪着脑袋，茫然地瞧着眼前陌生的一切。迎客僧来去匆匆，将门口围的水泄不通，也顾不上那三个半大的孩子，他们便跑到树荫底，躲到树后纳凉偷懒。百无聊赖时，自来也想起大蛇丸那个狐狸雨的传说。

“你说——那张符纸会不会暗示公主是狐狸变的？”他突然开口道。

大蛇丸露出不明所以的表情。

“你想，如果忌雨真的只是按照字面意思是让我们防雨，那么公主会不会本来就是狐狸精，因为害怕送亲途中下太阳雨让自己身份暴露，所以就······”他咂咂嘴，说得煞有其事。

“传说你也信？”纲手不屑一顾，“傻了吧？”

“那也不一定啊。说不定······公主是一只会变身术的狐狸精假扮的，小说里都这么写。”他的眼珠一错不错地落在环钗云鬓，罗衫长裙上，生怕一眨眼错过裙裾下闪过的狐狸尾巴。

“切，小说里还写青蛙能变王子呢，自来也你变变看？”

“呃·······这个········”

“呵呵。”纲手不再理他。

自来也被纲手呛了一顿，脸色黑如锅底。心中不忿，更决意要揪出公主的狐狸尾巴。

檐下，猿飞和住持一同从所里走出。墨迹未干的解签符纸经过道道人手，传到中间完全不露脸的公主手上。隔着重重庭阁，层层门阶，饶是自来也耳聪目明，也只能听到一二，还尽是些之乎者也。竖着耳朵坚持到傍晚，机会果然来临。

“公主今天要留宿寺庙，我今晚负责守护，一会你们跟着小师傅去客房休息，别瞎跑，庙里布有结界，出了事可就糟了。”猿飞在离开他们前反复叮嘱。

自来也眼珠一转，朗声问道：“我们今晚住寺庙吗？要不要我们帮忙老师？”

“公主今晚要和住持研习佛法，所以我们也得留在这里。”猿飞解释道，“我和住持商量过，寺里的守护结界很厉害，公主带来的护卫队人手也不少，所以你们暂且留下休息。”

自来也应下，心里却盘算开——老师不在，目标确定，主场作战，天时地利人和，简直天助我也，正好可以探明公主是不是狐狸所变。

越想越兴奋，一拍大腿，是夜，说干就干。自来也找了个由头，撇开两名队友，悄悄跑出客房，踏着树影，飞檐走壁，躲过巡逻的护卫，直奔向公主所在院落。

月色清朗，烛火通明。自来也躲在庭院的八角灯龛的阴影下，仔细观察院中的一举一动。石像般肃穆的守卫身穿铠甲，柄持武器，纹丝不动，细细佛语从半开的纸门中传出，沐风驾云，渲染得夜色浓重，长河晦暗。

——看来，公主正和住持在前厅议论佛法。正好可以趁此机会溜进后面的寝室，等公主回房休息，就能一探究竟。

打好主意，自来也贴着伸手不见五指的墙角来到客房后墙。说来也碰巧，殿后青砖黛瓦下正好有一扇狭小气窗，半开半盍，只容得下孩童勉强进入。自来也几下跃上屋翎，贴着檐缝，猫下腰，钻入早已瞄准的窗口。

窗户虽然窄小，但多年的经验让自来也早已练就缩骨收筋的绝技，没两下他便轻车熟路地进了房间，脚尖在窗沿一点，立刻攀上最近的房梁。

一连串动作行云流水，酣畅淋漓。刚吁了口气，抬眼对上两盏圆溜溜的小绿灯泡。原来自来也一心贯注房内的动静，竟没察觉房梁上蹲着只打盹的黑猫。黑猫被惊到，发出一声凄厉的猫叫，以迅雷不及掩耳之势扬起利爪，给自来也脸上添上三道血印。

自来也大吃一惊，本能抽出手里剑，格在面前。哪知黑猫根本不按常理出牌，早弓背跳起，张嘴狠狠咬在自来也的手背上，四脚在他脸上用力一蹬，悄无声息地蹿下房梁。自来也手忙脚乱，混乱中，手里剑好像一条滑溜的泥鳅，从手中脱落，直直朝地面坠落。

自来也连忙探身去捞，指尖还未够着，只听窗外传来巨大的撞钟响声。晨钟暮鼓早晚定省乃是寺院常事，自来也也早已习惯，但不知为何，这声钟响竟如电闪雷鸣，轰得自来也眼前花白，胸口好像被钟杵狠狠撞了一棍，登时手脚酸软，全身麻木，不得动弹。落在地上的手里剑发出“咚”的一声，飞出老远，和那只猫一样，喘息间不知溜到哪里。

房门外的人声停下，几秒后，衣物的摩擦和脚步声越来越近。自来也心中发冷，好像装着十几个水桶七上八下。他努力想支起上身，可手脚完全不听使唤，一点力气也使不出，只能一动不动地趴在房梁上，眼看公主侍从的身影已经印在白色的门纸上，绝望之际，门外传来主持的说话声。

“公主可否愿意和贫僧同去欣赏夜色？”

“听闻神寺夜景乃是一绝，我自当愿意。只是刚刚房中传来怪响······”

“大概是只寺猫受惊了吧。”主持不急不徐地说道，“可能是被晚钟惊吓。既然如此，公主何必再次惊扰？”

门外烛火攒动，纸门上影影幢幢，恍惚间让人误以为在演一场皮影戏，过往种种如走马观花，白驹过隙，一切烟消云散后，房门被猝不及防拉开。

来者怒目圆睁，咬牙切齿。

自来也脸上红了又白，白了又红，尴尬地打了个哈哈：“老师您辛苦了，嘿嘿······”

“闭嘴！你个臭小子！”猿飞将他从房梁上拽下，黑着脸训斥道，“你把我说过的话当什么了？叫你不要乱跑偏乱跑，这下好了，学艺不精中了结界术不说，要不是主持宽宏大量饶你一次，我这张老脸都得被你丢尽了！”

猿飞虽然骂得唾沫横飞，到底还是将手掌附在自来也背部的穴道，顿时一道查克拉好像暖流般汇入自来也的经脉，手脚的酸麻减轻了不少。

“老实点跟我回去，下不为例。”猿飞硬邦邦地落下这句话，揪着他的衣领将他带回客房。

大蛇丸和纲手正老老实实地站在墙角，瞧见自来也的身影，纲手暗暗瞪了他一眼。

“从现在开始你们三个给我抄经书，每人抄十遍法华经，不许用影分身！”

“猿飞老师这样不公平啊！明明是自来也犯的错为什么我们也跟着受罚？”纲手不满地问道。

“因为你们是他的队友。”猿飞日斩严厉地说道，“一个团队的队友出了事都没发现，以后怎么合作？”

“自来也又没有告诉我们，哪里知道······”

“没告诉你们也不会察觉异样吗？难道自来也消失至今，你们没有任何怀疑？”

纲手咬咬嘴唇，一语不发。大蛇丸迟疑了一会却最终也没开口。

事实上自来也离开后不久，他和纲手已有所察觉，只是没料到自来也竟会真的潜入公主寝室，所以仅在客房周围简单搜寻了一番，直到老师急匆匆赶来询问自来也的下落。

“作为同伴，一员之失皆也团队之责，所以自来也的惩罚你们也都要承担。”猿飞板着脸，“抄好的经书也不是给我，而是交给主持作为赔罪。”

猿飞刚转身离开，自来也便像抽掉骨头一样，呈大字形“噗通”一声趴倒在柔软的床铺上。

“哎——老师也太紧张了！还要抄经赔罪，唔当面道歉不就得了？”他乜眼斜看一旁的大蛇丸——他那冠有天才名号的队友般早已拿出厚厚的一本法华经，马不停蹄地开始誊抄。

“也不用这么着急吧？”自来也把头埋进枕头咕哝道，“拖个几天说不定老师忘了这事······”

“吊车尾。”纲手坐在大蛇丸的旁边也拿起一支笔甩甩手，“放心，等过几天老师忘了这件事，我也会提醒他。”

自来也憋了半天，小声嘟囔一句：“搓衣板········”

“呵呵，三天不打上房揭瓦啊！”纲手一脸笑意，指间毛笔却“啪”的一声断成两节，“自来也你皮痒了？等我抄完你等着······”

自来也虎躯一震，汗毛耸立，深知大祸临头······

“不过，这寺庙的结界可真是不一般。”大蛇丸一边快速地抄着经文，一边随口问道，“自来也你是怎么被发现的？”

自来也愣了愣，说道：“我也不知道，本来我已经溜进公主的寝室了，忽然听见寺院的钟声，然后我就不能动——大蛇丸你说这钟声有问题么？”

“如果钟声有问题，那我们怎么好好的？”纲手将手中的断笔扔向自来也，被后者躲过。

“到底是什么原因？噫，想不通。”自来也抱着被子在床上打了个滚。

忽然，大蛇丸起身走到他身边，攥住他的一只手。

“别动。”他说道。

夜凉如水，大蛇丸搭在他手腕上的指尖时间长了，也染上炽热的体温。自来也盯着他淡金的眼瞳，心中倏然一动。

——好像夏夜树林中飞舞的萤火虫。他想。

虽然依然和朗月一般清冷，看多了，也多了一份温柔，倒更接近于树丛里触手可及的萤火虫，成为彷徨夜色中离人世最近的一点光源。

金瞳骤然竖成一线。

“你看看，他和我的查克拉有什么不同。”大蛇丸对纲手说道。

纲手也将手指搭上自来也的手腕，浅白肌肤由于慎重，隐隐泛出青色。

和大蛇丸寡淡的金色不同，纲手的眼瞳是鲜亮的琉璃色，从双眸流泻出的朝气与瑰丽，常常让自来也不禁想起初生朝阳。

“······的确有点不一样。”良久，纲手说道，“他的身上多了一点其他的查克拉，非常轻微，如果不仔细检查，很难发现。”她看看大蛇丸，又低头看看自己，“我和你都没有。”

“是这些查克拉导致我突然不能动的吗？”

“几乎没有什么术通过这么微量的查克拉就能实现。”纲手摇摇头，“而且它们只是像尘土一样附在你的表面。”

“他的体内没有么？”大蛇丸问道，“很有可能猿飞老师注入的查克拉把他体内的这些查克拉驱赶出去了。”

“有可能。”纲手点点头，将手附在自来也胸膛的穴道，检查了好久，才说到，“自来也体内确实也有一点残痕，如果不仔细勘察根本发现不了，不过是不是这些查克拉导致自来也不能动尚不好说，也不知道自来也怎么沾上······”

“自来也和我们唯一的不同就是去过的地方不同。”大蛇丸打断她，“现在我大概猜到寺院的结界是怎样一回事了。”

“怎样？”

“很简单，在特定的地方布下轻微的特殊查克拉，由于查克拉量太少，即使沾上，也很难被人发现，但是一旦在人身上聚集到一定程度，再由钟声作为术的开启式，就会让人不自觉地中招。所以也难怪猿飞老师一再叮嘱我们不要乱跑，估计也是主持和他说的。”

“怪不得！”自来也也恍然大悟，“我说寺庙的守卫怎么这么松懈，随随便便就能让人进出，原来留有这样的后手。”

“能设下如此巧妙的结界。”大蛇丸重新坐到案几旁拿起笔，身影在跳动的烛光下越发晦暗不明，“我倒是很好奇，能在这种情况下盗走秘宝卷轴的人是谁，而且那份卷轴里记载的秘术——应该极其危险吧，不然主持也不会让师傅直接毁掉······”

“这个嘛······”自来也托着腮帮思考了一会，没理出什么头绪，最后干脆又倒在床榻上，想到晚上的种种遭遇，不由自言自语，“真可惜啊，不仅失了一把手里剑，还没搞清楚那个公主是不是狐狸变的······”

很快，客房里传出自来也轻轻的鼾声，大蛇丸和纲手面前洁白的宣纸上也逐渐写满晦涩的经文······

············································································

接下来的时日便在抄书的沉闷中流淌过去。很快沙之国使臣的到来打破了这份难得的消停。送亲车队很快出发，猿飞小队作为暗卫，没有安排在公主的近侧，反而被远远打发到队伍的最外围，自来也为此发了一阵牢骚却被猿飞日斩压了下去。

“毕竟忍者身上的煞气被人忌惮，怕我们冲撞婚礼的喜气也是常态。”猿飞一点不在意，“有空在这里发牢骚不如好好隐藏自己保护公主才是正事。”

自来也不得不咽下“不过十万的佣金任务你看我是那种会为五斗米折腰的人吗”或者“什么是十万两黄金的佣金？反正我拿的是死工资也不算加班提成我才不想干”以及“老师你休想用冰棒买通我加钱才是正道”等牢骚，勉强在威逼利诱下，一路十分不爽地隐藏自己的气息藏在道路两旁的树从间保护车队的安危。

所幸行了几日，不仅天公作美晴空万里，也没遇上蠡贼狗盗，甚是顺风顺水。这也理所当然，平常人见到如此大张旗鼓的送亲车队，就算议论纷纷眼红耳热也站得远远，毕竟车队两旁的带刀护卫看起来不是吃素的。

就当自来也无聊地躲在浓密的树荫中盘算晚餐只要不是兵粮丸什么都可以时，车队忽然停了下来。他连忙将嘴上衔的杂草吐到一旁，只见不知何时车队的前面站着一个带着狐狸面具的白衣男子。

他眯起眼仔细打量那个突然出现的面具人。那人身上并没有携带明显的武器，只左手握着一把看似普通的伞。

车队动了动，护卫首领从中间流星踏步到他面前，右手按在剑柄上，沉声说道：“请您让开。”

描着红线的狐狸面具纹丝不动，丝毫没有避让的意思。

“请您让开。”护卫首领再次说道，这次他的声音洪亮了许多。他的身后，好几个护卫也同样将手放在剑柄上，蓄势待发。

不同寻常的气氛像涟漪一样蔓延荡漾，软轿落了地，公主攥着遮面的团扇，从轿内走了出来。

“请您离开，否则不客气了！”护卫首领的语气愈发严厉。警告声未毕，戴着狐狸面具的蒙面男子突然撑开了伞。

——糟了！自来也瞬间跳到公主身边，默契的是，大蛇丸和纲手在这一瞬同样跳到公主的身边，三人将公主围在中间，形成三角鼎力之势。

与此同时，好像打开了开关，晴空万里，“刷”的一声，连绵雨水倾泻而下，只几秒三人变成落汤鸡。突降的暴雨打懵了自来也，他想抬起手擦干满脸雨水，却愕然发现自己竟然动不了。

他心中陡然一慌，随即又冷静下来。腰上不断用力，试着向大蛇丸那方转身，身体却根本无法动弹；他连忙又试着运作身上的查克拉，可竟连一丝都无法调动。

——中招了！他心中一沉，暗暗自责。都怪自己太大意，居然在不知不觉中中了敌人的术，不知道大蛇丸和纲手是不是和自己一样。他浑身燥热，心中越发着急。

密雨如织，自来也觉得自己就好像一只黏在蛛网上的猎物，僵直地站在原地，眼睁睁看着那个蒙面男子撑着伞，一步一步穿过和自己一样被钉在原地的车队，直到那把洁白的伞弹开纷落在公主身上的雨珠。

然后自来也看见，亭亭如盖的伞下，带着狐狸面具的人从怀里掏出一株淡紫色的绣球花，递给公主。

时间似乎在这一刻凝固。公主没有伸出手，可是面具人亦不肯收回。

忽然，公主伸出手，不是为了接过那束盛开的花，而是将一把锋利的手里剑准确地刺入那人的怀中，决绝而狠戾。

白衣很快染上大块红色。绣球花随之落地，砸开大片尘土，与此同时，面具人手中的伞，和绣球花一般，无声无息地委顿于地。

电光火石间，自来也转头看见撑在地上的伞面提着一首诗——雷神短歌。

——原来这把伞就是秘宝卷轴啊，他想。

······················································································································

自来也坐在桌前一手托着腮帮，出神地盯着摊在面前的法华经。

——见六道众生，身著于五欲，如牦牛爱尾，以贪爱自弊，盲瞑无所见，不求大势佛，及与断苦法，深如诸邪见，以苦欲断苦。

他扁扁嘴，随意向后翻了翻。

——世皆不牢固，如水沫泡焰，汝等咸应当、疾生厌离心。诸人闻是法，皆得阿罗汉，具足六神通，三明八解脱。

他拧了拧眉头，一巴掌下去，把书重重阖上，坐在蒲垫上望着天花板发呆。

三界无安，犹如火宅，何以解脱，当斩立断。爱亦苦，恨亦苦，贪无益，痴为戒，可没了爱恨憎贪嗔痴，这世间又有何意义？

夕阳西下，大蛇丸走了进来，一眼看见呆坐在蒲团上的自来也，像锯了嘴的葫芦，却也没作声，只是静静地在自己的案几前坐下，提笔继续抄写经书。

夏日昼长，大蛇丸的影子被斜阳拉长，好像不间断的糖稀，很快与自来也的影子融为一体。

“喂······大蛇丸，你去······那个人的葬礼了吗？”自来也突然开口问道。

他口中的那个人便是今日拦在路中最后被公主亲手刺死的面具人。

“······大概看了一眼。”

“他是谁？”

大蛇丸搁下笔，斟酌着词句，半晌他说道：“不知道，我们不需要知道，我们的责任是保证公主的安全。何况那群护卫看样子······也不允许我们知道。”

自来也“哦”了一声。良久又开口道：“如果，我是说如果，有一天你必须杀掉我，你会真的来杀我吗？”

“为什么这么问？”大蛇丸奇怪地看了他一眼，“我们可是队友。”

“我知道。”自来也望着天花板，天花板中间安着一盏盛开花朵样的吊灯，好像那把题了雷神短歌的伞，“只是······世事无常不是么？你就当是木叶下的命令，或者是为了活下去，或者是为了完成某个任务，这种只有我死掉才能达成目的的情况下，你会选择杀掉我吗？”

大蛇丸冷冷地瞧着他。

“会，我会的。”他答道。

自来也错愕地瞪着他，半天回不过神。

“所以遇到那种状况，为了不让我杀掉，你最好不要挡在我面前。”大蛇丸竟然一反常态地莫名愤怒，好像真的为自来也的愚蠢感到痛心疾首，“只要你别蠢到在我面前晃荡，我懒得动手杀你。就好像今天拦路的面具人，如果不是他蠢到非要出现在公主面前，现在也不至于一把火回归尘土，连姓名相貌都不允许被提及。”

“可我一不小心真那么愚蠢······”自来也丝毫没留意大蛇丸的怪异，自顾自瞧着自己的心。

他有点怀疑，自己永远无法像大蛇丸那样当斩立断，也可能永远无法像真正的忍者那样绝心绝义，他甚至·······无法做到公主出手时那般的干净果决，总是不合时宜的优柔寡断。

“那就为你的愚蠢付出代价。”大蛇丸斩钉截铁。语毕，他复又拿起笔开始抄写经文。

室内充斥着蚕吃桑叶的“沙沙”声。

写了好一会，大蛇丸悄悄抬起头。

自来也依然仰头盯着天花板，萎靡不振的蔫蔫样。

大蛇丸不觉心中叹了口气。

——这个脑袋里装满各种意义上废料的傻瓜不知道又在想些什么乱七八糟的事。难道他就不痛惜那把被猿飞老师拿去陪葬烧毁的重宝卷轴吗？这种做成伞的卷轴极其罕见，可惜还没拿到手就被一把火烧了，简直是暴殄天物啊！

口气中带着一丝不易察觉的柔软，大蛇丸说道：“就这么不想死在我手上么？”

“我真的不想和你还有纲手······生死相搏······”

“你等我一会。”大蛇丸站起身，在自来也诧异的眼光中走出房间。

天色渐晚，火烛初上，大蛇丸和纲手一前一后走进房间。

“嗯？你带纲手来······”

“我已经把你的问题和纲手说了。”大蛇丸打断自来也，“所以，为了让你放心，我和纲手决定和你一起立个誓。”

自来也一脸茫然。

“这个誓言就是——如果我们三人中的两人必定相互残杀，那么只要第三人在场，他就必须拼尽全力阻拦。”大蛇丸淡淡地说道，“这样，如果你愚蠢到非要阻拦我，我也绝不会手下留情，不过纲手会阻拦我们二人，所以别担心我会杀掉你。你说呢，纲手？”

“我无所谓。”纲手耸耸肩，“不过我觉得自来也的这个问题挺蠢的，纯属于平时盐吃的太多——闲得慌。”

“那如果你们俩都要杀我呢？”自来也很快领悟大蛇丸的意思，并孜孜不倦地提出另一个假设。

“那我就勉强谦让一回，让她先出手；放心吧，只要她不放弃，我绝不会抢你的人头。”大蛇丸想了想补充道，“纲手也同理。除非自来也放弃，我绝不会动手杀你。”

“喂，你哪来的自信········”纲手有些不满。

“好，就这么说！”自来也兴高采烈地答应。尽管大蛇丸不明白他为什么高兴。

自来也伸出小拇指，同时钩住大蛇丸和纲手的小拇指，“拉钩上吊，说好了不许变——只要我们其中两个人打起来，第三个人必须阻拦。”

这一年秋，第二次忍界大战结束，火之国与沙之国结盟，木叶也和沙忍村结盟，人人都浸在战争结束的喜庆中。

·······································································

很久以后，小酒馆里。

“客官，您的萝卜来了。”

自来也咬了一口萝卜，端着酒杯，一饮而尽。

“纲手，你还记得过去我们三个发下的誓言吗？如果我们三个中，其中两人打起来，第三个人必须加以阻拦。”自来也醉眼朦胧地问道。

纲手同样喝得面红耳赤。

“这么多年了，你还记得啊。”她摇摇晃晃，又给自来也斟满酒杯，“我还以为，这种小孩子之间的戏言你不会当真呢。”

“怎，怎么可能！大，大丈夫一言九鼎，说到做到，别小瞧我。”自来也不满地嚷嚷，“不知道大蛇丸那家伙记不记得······”

“谁知道呢，要不然我们打一架试试······”

“哦？如果我和大蛇丸打起来，纲手，你会不会阻止我们？”

“唔确实有些难办······”

FIN

1\. 文里的经文都来自法华经，为了保证行文，有一些经文有删减和拼凑。

2\. 最后小酒馆那段来自原作九十多集的场景，三忍大战前一晚，纲手在自来也的酒里下药，然后独自去见大蛇丸。


End file.
